


To Infinity and Beyond

by Springmagpies



Series: As We Drabble Along [42]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: When Alya wants to go as Jessie from Toy Story, the rest of the costumes all sort of fall into place. Fitz is reluctant at first, but eventually joins in the fun. After all, how could he say no to both his favorite girls?
Relationships: Enoch & Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz & Deke Shaw & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: As We Drabble Along [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789084
Comments: 16
Kudos: 48





	To Infinity and Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the wonderful @jaskiers-sweetkiss on Tumblr who for Trick or Treat requested a drabble to go with a moodboard I made a little bit ago! I had a ton of fun with it so I hope you all enjoy!

It had all started after Alya had watched Toy Story for the first time. She watched all four movies in a single day--Fitz had deemed it a movie day and so the amount of time plopped down on the couch was perfectly allowed--and had fallen in love with the universe it created. It was then that she had declared she would be going as Jessie for Halloween.

They had bought her the costume with the little red hat and the cow print pants and the boots that quickly became her favorites that she owned (other than her yellow wellington boots of course). She wandered about the house in the outfit well before the actual holiday, “lassosing” their dog Goddard with his leash and calling him Bullseye much to the confusion of the bumbling pup. 

“Fitz,” Jemma said, standing behind his chair and placing her chin on his shoulder. “I have an idea for Halloween.”

She kissed his cheekbone as he turned over his shoulder to look at her. 

“Jemma, how long have we been married now?”

“It’s hard with time travel to fully be sure.”

“Well, how long have we known each other then?”

She pursed her lips and furrowed her brow. “A very long time,” she said. 

“So, you don’t have to be all coy about it. Just tell me your Halloween idea, let me huff and puff about it, and then ultimately say ‘It’s not a big deal, Fitz. You’ve been through worse than whatever costume I’m going to force you into.’”

“First of all, nearly eighteen years later and I still don’t sound like that.”

That made him grin. 

“And second, you will definitely be wearing this costume as I was not the one who requested it.”

“Alya?”

“Alya.”

Fitz leaned his head on the back of his chair, closing his eyes to the ceiling. “I’m going to be the cowboy aren’t I?”

Jemma kissed his forehead. “I’ve already bought your hat.”

As Fitz loved his daughter very very much, more than all the stars in the sky, he put on the Cowboy Woody costume that Halloween day. Jemma, who was dressed as Bo Peep, thought it a marvelous costume and made Daisy take as many pictures as humanly possible. The night only got better from there--well, for everyone except Fitz--when Jemma handed special costumes to Deke and Enoch. She made them sneak away into the guess room to get changed and then made a huge deal of their big reveal. 

Cowboy Fitz stood with his daughter on his hip, adjusting her hat so it wasn’t falling in her face. “Why are we standing out here, Jem?” he asked as Goddard sat on his feet, his saddle going slightly askew. 

“For the Halloween surprise!”

Fitz’s eyes narrowed at the familiar look that fell on his wife’s face. He watched as she fixed her bonnet and turned back to the hallway, radiating excitement.

“I think your daddy is in trouble,” he whispered in Alya’s ear. She giggled and put her hand over his mouth as the presentation began.

“Come on out you two,” Jemma called down the hallway. 

With a great about of showmanship, Deke burst out of the room in his Duke Caboom racing outfit, his visor down and his hands in finger guns. Next to him, walking out with his signature passive face, Enoch had to be careful not to hit his Buzz Lightyear wings into the wall. 

Alya screamed with delight, pushing on her father’s arms to have him put her down. She bolted over to her uncles and wrapped her arms around Deke’smiddle.

“You like my costume lemon drop?” he asked, tilting up his visor.

She nodded and gave him a grin that rivaled the sun. “I love it whole lots.”

Next to them, Enoch fiddled with his green and white gauntlet. “I am only somewhat aware of who I am impersonating in this costume,” he said.

Alya skipped over to him and helped close his Star Command radio. 

“You’re Buzz Lightyear!” she grinned. “You match daddy’s costume!”

“Buzz Lightyear?”

“You’re Woody’s best friend.” Her blue eyes sparkled and Enoch turned his head slightly to one side. 

“I see,” he said, his voice the most emotional it got. He turned to look at Jemma, who had come to wrap her arm around Fitz’s middle. As Enoch glanced over at them, Fitz held Jemma closer and gave his friend a very warm smile. 

“Okay,” he whispered to Jemma as Enoch turned back to Alya, “I don’t mind the costumes.”

She looked up at him, tilted up his hat ever so slightly, and kissed his lips. “That’s the conclusion I thought you’d come to.”


End file.
